Meeting Markiplier
by Imagine Youtubers
Summary: You meet Markiplier in a cafe and he decides to talk to you. You're arty in this.
1. Chapter 1

It's finally the weekend! After five days of none stop working I _definitely_ think I deserve a treat. There's this beautiful little coffee shop quite close to my apartment in LA that I always go to, every Saturday afternoon at 2pm. I always order the same, one jam doughnut and a White Mocha; the coffee shop sells the most delicious doughnuts and the best coffee in all of Los Angeles.

I arrived right on time, ordered my usual and ,with a familiar smile from the barrister, sat down in my favourite seat: in the corner by the window. Then I got out the book I was to read from my bag and sat back in my chair. My seat was in the perfect place to watch everyone come in and out of the coffee shop. I'm definitely a people watcher; I love to watch all the families and couples walking by and come up with little stories about their lives.

A soft ringing of a bell signalled someone entering through the door. This guy was a little taller than me with dark brown hair and a plaid shirt. I couldn't see his face but I felt like I had seen him before. Was he another regular? No I don't think I'd ever seen him _here_ before. He walked over to the counter to order. I continued to stare at him, racing through my mind to try and figure out who he was. It was when he ordered his coffee that I realised who that deep voice belonged to.

"Hi, I'll have an espresso. Thanks." said the voice of Markiplier. I recognised him from videos I'd seen at my friends house and almost constantly heard his voice booming in my brother's room. From the videos I have seen of him he seems really adorable and super funny. I wish I could watch more of him but I'm so busy all the time!

I continued to watch him as he took his Espresso and went to a table a few seats away from me. As he sat down he looked up and glanced my way. I quickly looked away and to the book on the table in front of me, pretending to read. There was no denying that he was certainly very attractive. He had a sweet smile and such a kind face. He had his sleeves partly rolled up and his top button undone as it was a fairly hot day. His strong arms leaned against the table as he sipped his drink. All the while I peaked over the top of my book to his (hopefully) unaware looked so adorable in his fuzzy plaid shirt and scraggly beard. I cant be sure but I'm pretty sure that I caught his eye a few times. Was he looking at me too? Probably not :(

I stayed at that coffee shop for much longer than usual, daydreaming and not reading my book. Mark left at about 2:40 and I made an effort to look casual as he passed me, his hand brushing my table. Finally, with another ring of the door bell, he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**His POV**

Its the weekend again! I think weekends are different for me than for other people; I love my job so much that a weekend doesn't really mean much to me. Although, it is still nice to treat myself once and a while!

I decided to go and get a quiet cup of coffee seeing as my week had been full of screaming at scary video games and laughing my butt off with Bob and Wade. I left my apartment at about 2pm and arrived at this adorable coffee shop a few blocks away from me. I entered almost as soon as I saw it and heard a cute little ring of the bell as I opened the door. I ordered an espresso and headed to a seat quite close to me. Just as I was sitting down I looked up around the room and over to the corner, where this girl was sitting reading a book. She must have been looking at me 'cause as soon as I locked eyes on her, her head jerked quickly, closer to her book and her cheeks started to go pink.

Although I only looked at her for a few seconds, I saw something about her that seemed.. beautiful. From the way she sat to the colour of her lips, she seamed so sweet and perfect that I couldn't stop looking over at her from my place in that cute little coffee shop.

Every so often, I traced my eyes from my coffee mug to her face. I think she must have caught me at one point as our eyes met for the briefest of seconds before I looked back to the table in front of me. It was probably just a coincidence though. I sat sipping my espresso for much longer than I should have, trying to stifle as much time as I could near her before I got a text from Wade asking if I wanted to hang out. I replied a reluctant 'Yes', wanting to see my best friend but hating the idea of leaving the girl.

I got up and walked back to the door with the little bell. I chose to walk the longer way so that I could brush past her table. I kinda felt like a weird-o, like a stalker. But she seamed so cute and sweet and I wasn't sure if I was gonna see her again. I passed her seat, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and with a ringing of the little bell, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N's POV**

The evening after I saw **Markiplier** in the coffee shop I decided to check out more of his videos. I just wanted to see his smiling face a bit more seeing as I probably wouldn't see it in person again. I watched one of his most popular videos in his channel called 'Overgrowth: BUNNY BROTHERS' where he played a game with his friend Wade. Through out the game, they were constantly breaking into fits of laugher and **Marks** adorable giggle was so contagious that I couldn't help laughing along with them. I spent the rest of the night binge watching all of his videos and ended up staying up to 3am before realising that I probably needed sleep.

I really hope I see him at that coffee shop again. But for now, I guess I should rest!

 **Marks POV**

Wade and Bob came over this evening to play some more GTA #5 and although I was having an awesome time and was laughing my butt off, every so often I kept thinking about the girl from the coffee shop and her cute smile. Her face stuck in my head long after Bob and Wade went home and still remained as I drifted off to sleep.

"I have to find her again" were my last thoughts that night.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Have no fear Charter 4 will soon be here.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhhh! I'm so excited!

OK, so it's been a week since I went to the coffee shop and saw the beautiful Markiplier.

I'd been having an awful week; my co-workers were being difficult, my hair was driving me insane and I kept messing things up and knocking things over. I was so relieved for the weekend where I could just shut out the world and read.

On Saturday, I went back to the coffee shop, as I always do, and repeated my routine. I entered with the little bell ringing, ordered my white mocha, sat down and instantly started to read my book.

People started flooding through the door and the little coffee shop slowly began to get louder. But I kept silent, sitting in my little corner and trying to ignore everyone around me; today I just wanted to read my book in peace. Perhaps if I hadn't been shutting out the world, I might have seen a pink haired man enter through the door and walk up to my table.

"Hi there do you mind if I share your table?" Said the strong voice.

"Sorry," I said lifting my head, "I do-" I cut off my words as soon as my eyes locked on his face. I was silent for a few seconds, too many seconds.

"Is that a no or.." He said smiling slightly.

"No! You can. I just. Feel free. urr" I was being an idiot and stumbling over every syllable "you can sit" I finally said weakly.

He pulled out the chair next to me and chuckled to himself.

"Sorry." I said quietly

"Haha, no that's fine!" he said smiling at me

I just stared down at the table and clutched my book closer to my chest, all the while my heart was beating out of my chest.

"I like your hair" The most beautiful, adorable kind hearted man I had ever met was sitting across from me and all I could say was 'I like your hair'. _Great job, me._

"Thanks. I died it for charity last Monday and it's been growing on me" His deep voice soothed me and made me feel slightly less scared.

"Literally." I said, looking up to his beaming face.

"Haha! Nice." His beautiful laugh made my heart clench. So many _feels_ right now! I was pretty sure I was going to faint.

"I saw you here a week ago. Do you come often?"

"Yeah, every Saturday at 2pm. I love it here!" I said looking around the now packed full room.

"Well so will I from now on!" He chuckled, lifting his espresso to his lips. Was he flirting with me? Holy crap! Markiplier was flirting with me. I think my cheeks must have turned every shade of red cause he chuckled again after putting his drink down.

Suddenly we heard a scream from the other side of the room "MARKIPLIER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**His POV**

It's finally the weekend! I think this is the first time I've truly been excited for a weekend. I'm going back to the coffee shop at exactly the same time again today; I really want to find the girl again.

I arrived one minute past 2 and was greeted by about 50 people shoving and shuffling around the tiny room. I closed the door behind me and stood for a few seconds searching through all the seats. I was desperately peering over all the looming heads, where was the girl? Suddenly a feeling of relief shot through my chest as I caught a glimpse of her face in the far corner where she sat before.

I managed to get through the queue and order my espresso with out being elbowed too many times and shuffled my way closer to the girl. The lack of space to sit was a great excuse to talk to her, but now I actually had to find what to say. When it comes to talking to a camera about some stupid game or something, I was fine. But talking to someone for the first time and getting conversations started is difficult for me.

"Hi there do you mind if I share your table?" I said as confidently as I could

She was still looking at her book and started to say something but when she looked up she stopped. Had I done something?

"Is that a no or.." He said .

"No! You can. I just. Feel free. urr" she started stuttering slightly and her cheeks went pink.

"You can sit." She said finally. I chuckled to myself at her nervousness that made me feel a lot more comfortable.

I sat down and she apologised.

"Haha, no that's fine!" I said smiling at her.

She looked down sweetly and held her book to her chest.

"I like your hair" she said, suddenly smiling.

"Thanks. I died it for charity last Monday and it's been growing on me" I replied tussling my hair. I'd kinda forgot about my bubble gum pink hair and felt like a doof, sitting across from a beautiful girl with a huge tuft of fluff on my head.

"Literally." she said with a little smile on her face. He eyes brightened up when I chuckled and she relaxed slightly in her chair. The little coffee shop was now completely packed with busy people. I leant slightly closer to the girl so she could hear me, "I saw you here a week ago. Do you come often?"

"Yeah, every Saturday at 2pm. I love it here!" she said also noticing how busy the room was.

"Well so will I from now on!" I said and immediately felt like an idiot for being so forward. But her beaming face as she looked down at her mocha showed that maybe _she_ didn't mind.

Suddenly we heard a scream from the other side of the room "MARKIPLIER!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Y/N POV**

"YOU'RE... MARKIPLIER.. AREN'T YOU!"

"Hi, yeah I am." he smiled at the little boy who had just run up to him, his eyes lighting up, "And who are you?"

"I'm Toby, I'm 11 and I love your videos so much!" the little boy was shaking like a little chipmunk that just ate about 5 packets of jelly beans.

"Toby?" called a worried voice, bustling through the crowd. It must have been Toby's dad. He rushed over to Toby and looked at Mark and I.

Mark stood up to shake the dad's hand, "Hi I'm Mark, you're sons' a fan of my Youtube videos"

"Can I get a photo with you?" Toby squeaked.

"Sure" Mark smiled. He talked to Toby and his dad for a few more minutes after taking some photos and I watched, smiling at Mark's adorableness around his little fan. After a little while, Toby left and Mark turned back to me.

"Ah sorry about all that! I'm a Youtuber so I get noticed sometimes." He sat back down and smiled at me.

"I know, I've seen a few of your videos." I said sheepishly. It was a white lie but one that stopped me from sounding like a creepy stalker.

"Oh cool!" I'm glad he didn't seemed creeped out, "Well you know me, tell me about yourself! I don't think I've asked your name yet."

"Oh yeah. My name is Y/N. I'm from (your country/city) but moved to LA after university." He looked genuinely interested in my simple little life so I kept talking. I told him about my family and my pets and my home town. I yapped on for ages all the while his beautiful brown eyes gazed at me.

"-and that's why I cant go to Vegas any more!" Mark was staring at me with a look of disbelief, "Just kidding. heh"

"Oh come on! I cant believe I believed that."

"Hehe sorry! I just wanted to sound interesting. Your life is so cool and busy, it makes me seem so boring." I said fiddling with my hair.

"Hey your not boring at all! Why do you think I'm sitting with you instead of replying to the hundreds of texts Wades sent me in the last 40 minutes" He said lifting up his phone to show me all of Wade's texts. There were a lot.

So, Mark was enjoying my company? I couldn't believe it. He was the one person who's opinion truly meant something to me and he LIKED me! I felt my cheeks burning up again and tried to hide it with a sip for my hot mocha. We were silent for a moment and stared around the loud room. How was it still so busy?

"Do you wanna get out of here and walk around a bit?" Mark suddenly said turning back to me, "If you've got no where to be."

"Yeah I'd love to. This place is a lot more popular than usual!" We both stood up and collected our things I put my neglected book back in my bag and we pushed our way through the queue, to the entrance. The little bell could hardly be heard over the voices ordering their drinks but once we were outside, it was much more peaceful. We could both talk a lot quieter instead of straining our voices although I didn't mind having to be slightly closer to Mark to hear what he was saying.. or for any reason to be honest!

We continued to walk around aimlessly for what was about an hour but felt like fleeting seconds. I'm not even sure what we were talking about but it felt so natural, so easy. I never found it very easy to talk to people when I had first met them but with Mark, it felt like we had always know each other. We laughed at the same things, hated the same things and talked about the same interests. Mark was apparently an introvert, meaning he preferred to spend sometime alone than with others although he was still comfortable around groups. I was the same, although time spent with my friends was always full of uncontrollable giggling and inside jokes that always made my mood 10 times better, I still needed some time everyday to just be alone and read or watch Youtube or paint.

I told Mark how I would have usually been reading or drawing when at the coffee shop and he asked to see some of my drawings. We sat down on a bench close by and I pulled out my sketch book from my bag. Trying my best to skip the fan art pages, I turned to my favourite piece. It was a picture of a man and a woman sitting under an umbrella on a pebble beach. The girl had her head rested on the boy's shoulder and her eyes closed while the boy looked up at the umbrella admiring to sounds of the rain.

"That's so adorable! I love the rain, it's so peaceful." he said taking the book to look more closely at it, "Can I look through?" he said referring to my sketch book and without thinking I said 'yes'. I was too busy loving every fact I learnt about Mark to realise the fan art I had drawn waiting to be discovered.

He turned to the front page and slowly skipped through until he got to a particular picture and I closed my eyes.

"Hey is that me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**His POV**

After leaving the coffee shop, as it was so busy, Y/N and I walked around for a bit. The sun shone through the trees that lined the roads creating shadows that danced on the pavement we were walking on. We talked about hundreds of things: music, gaming, books. With every little thing I learnt about Y/N I liked her more. I discovered that when she laughs her noes crinkles and she throws her head forwards making the most cheerful giggling sound I had ever heard. I also found that when she walked she would sway her arms with the wind, almost mirroring its movements, and never failed to bounce with each step. Her chirpy outlook on life was so inspiring and so contagious that I found myself smiling at every little look she gave me and every silly thing she said.

After about 20 minutes we sat down on a bench so that she could show me her sketch book. I had asked to see her drawings after she mentioned that that was how she spent her time in the coffee shop every Saturday. She quickly flipped through the book stopping on her favourite drawing. It was a water paint picture of a couple sitting on a pebble beach under a bright red umbrella. The way she used the colours to describe the feel of the painting was perfect for how I felt about the rain. The best sound in the world is the sound of rain falling against an umbrella. It made me feel so peaceful and that is exactly how her painting made me feel.

I told her how beautiful it was and asked if I could look through the rest of the book. She replied with a soft 'Yes' and so I turned the book over and opened at the first page. I flicked through the book making 'woow' and 'woooh' sounds at each of them until I came to one that made me stop for a second.

"Is that me?" I said pointing to an immensely realistic water paint picture. I looked at her when she didn't reply to see her curled up with her head in her hands and her knees pressed against her chest.

"Y/N?" I said nuding her.

"Yes." She said lifting her head slightly so that I could just see her eyes, scrunched up ready for my reply.

"This is amazing! How the hell did you make it look so realistic?" I was staring at the painting but in the corner of my eye I saw Y/N slowly turn her head towards me, "Seriously, this is cool."

"Your not creeped out?" she mumbled worriedly.

"No! I'm honoured that you think my face is pretty enough to paint!" I chuckled slightly and looked over at her. I had met millions of fans in my time on youtube and thousands of them had draw me, painted me, sculpted me and everyone of their creations meant the world to me because they had put love and effort into something for little old me! But this painting was a little different to their's. When I meet a fan, they are so excited to meet me. They know almost everything about me but I know way less than I want to of them. However, this girl was different because I did know her and I liked her a lot and if she, someone who I liked a lot, would spend time drawing and painting me then that meant the world to me. Her passions and her loves were my passions and my loves.

She shifted slightly in her seat and lifted her head from her hands and knees.

"Thank god! I don't want to be a creepy fangirl to you. I don't want to make you feel awkward." she said, her face returning slowly to its bright expression.

I continued looking through the book as Y/N looked over my shoulder waiting tentatively for each reaction to her art.

"My favourite is definitely the umbrella one." I said smiling at her. We were quite close together now so when I turned my head to face her, we were only a few centimetres away from each other. I let my eyes linger on her face for a few seconds before hearing a buzz in my in my pocket. It was Wade calling. I picked up my phone and sarcasticly smiled at Y/N to which she replied with a giggle and softly said "Answer it." allowing me to talk to Wade without seeming like an ass.

I picked up the phone and said hi to Wade. Wade wanted help filming a video as something had gone wrong with his camera and needed mine. While Wade was worriedly wailing down the phone at me Y/N did silly faces, miming Wade. I tried my best not to laugh and almost managed it until Y/N suddenly went cross eyed and stuck out her bottom lip and teeth slightly and I burst into a fit giggles, screaming with laughter down the phone at a very confused Wade.

"HAHA!oh..haha I'm sorry Wade! Hehe ah jeez.. ok stop it, Y/N stop it! I'm sorry Wade, Y/N was making faces haha. ah. Listen I'll be over in about half an hour. I'll see you then Bye!" I hung up on Wade, still chuckling, just as he was saying "Who's-". I'd forgotten that Wade didn't know who Y/N was. Why hadn't I told the whole world about her yet? Then I had an idea.

"Hey! Do you wanna come to Wade's with me? I'd love to introduce you guys seeing as you have his impression down so well!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Do you wanna come to Wade's with me? I'd love to introduce you guys seeing as you have his impression down so well!" Mark said turning to me excitedly. _Me? Meet Mark's friends? Now way, this was insane! Did Mark actually like me? AHHHHHHHHH._

"Yeah." I said as casually as possible, "I'd love to!" Mark beamed at me and stood up. He put out his hand to me and I held it and stood up. I thought he was gonna let go once I stood but he kept his hand clasped around mine and walked us to the main road where we could find a taxi. He whistled and raised his other hand to call one over.

"M'lady." He said opening the door of the taxi for you. You giggled, remembering his Flappy Fedora video. Her released your hand and sat down in the taxi next to you.

The taxi ride was fairly quick and you soon arrived at Wade's place. Mark knocked on the door and a fumble of cursing was heard before Wade opened the door. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Wade. This is Y/N." Mark stepped to the side so Wade could see you.

"Oh hi! I was wondering who you were talking about, Mark." Wade let the two of you in and showed Mark the problem with his camera.

"Wade you idiot. You've been charging it with the wrong lead!" Mark stood in Wade's study holding the camera.

"Ooooh." Wade said taking the camera from Mark. I giggled from the door way and Mark smiled up at you, "How come I've never met you before?" Wade asked you.

"Oh Mark and I only met about 2 hours ago." I said shyly.

"Haha! Oh my god yeah." Mark said suddenly realising you'd only met that day, "I completely forgot we literally just met!"

"Wow, your just inviting random people to my house Mark?" Wade joked.

"Y/N not a random person, she's great." Mark smiled at me. I blushed and pulled down my sheaves around my wrists.

"Do you guys wanna get some drinks later? It's about 6 now so we could go out and get some food." Wade offered. Mark looked at you to gage your reaction and when you nodded excitedly back he said,

"Sure that sounds great. Where do you wanna go?"


	9. Chapter 9

Wade's stupid call had interrupted us so I asked Y/N if she wanted to come with me and she seemed pretty excited, so I stood from the bench we sat on and put my hand out so she could stand too. I found myself hanging onto her as we walked to get a taxi. My heart was beating out of my chest but I think I managed to hide it. When we arrived at Wade's, I introduced her to him and sorted out Wade's camera. Wade had just been and idiot and used the wrong lead for his charger so I felt bad about dragging Y/N along with me for now reason but she seemed to be enjoying herself and giggled adorably from the corner.

Wade asked why he had never met her before and she told him that we had only talked for the first time a few hours ago. It was so strange to think that I had only known this girl for less than a day. She seemed so cool and happy, I wish I had known her sooner.

Wade suggested that we all go out for dinner seeing as it was already late and Y/N seemed up for it so I said yes. We ended up driving around for a while before finding a good place, it was an Italian place that I'd never been to before.

The night was perfect, apart from Wade being there. I kinda wished it was just me and Y/N but oh well. Y/N seemed to enjoy Wade's stupidity so I guess that's OK. The mixture of the wine and delicious food, eased my fast beating heart and I began to relax more, I could see that Y/N did too as she let her hair slip from behind her ear and seemed to touch me more. She only really brushed my hand or arm once or twice but when she did I tensed up briefly before remembering my drink. _What was up with me?_ I must have had too much cause after we left the restaurant, left Wade at his house after the meal and walked back to my home, my legs felt so weak. But I had never really hand a problem with walking when I drank before. _So was it her?_

I got Ryan to drive us back to her's to drop her off seeing as I couldn't control my legs. When we arrived, I hopped out of the car and opened the door for her, tipping my imaginary fedora as I did so. Then, I walked her to her door and we stood outside it for a few moments.

"Today was so awesome!" She said beaming, "I know about a million fan girls would murder me for the day I had." I was so glad she actually enjoyed hanging out with me. I'm always scared that I wont live up to people's expectations when they meet me.

"I had a good time too. I'll see you next Saturday?" She smiled and nodded. I didn't kiss her goodbye, even though I really wanted to, but instead walked back to the car and waved as she closed her door and we drove away.


End file.
